Tu m'es indispensable pour vivre
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Rin et Haruka. Parce que leurs destins sont étroitement liés, tout simplement.


"Haru-chan. Dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard."

Le dénommé Haru sorti la tête de l'eau de son bain et fixa de ses yeux bleus ceux, verts, de son camarade Makoto, penché au-dessus de lui et lui tendant la main, un léger sourire sur son visage. Comme tous les jours, il venait le chercher. Haruka ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait cela. Avait-il peur qu'il se perde en route ? Le brun soupira et attrapa la main tendue pour se relever. Et comme tous les matins, ce simple contact l'emplit de nostalgie. Parce qu'il espérait que ce soit une autre main que celle de son ami qui lui soit tendue.

* * *

Son bentô ouvert devant lui, Makoto observait silencieusement son ami tout en mangeant. Il se demandait une fois de plus ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns/verts connaissait pourtant son ami par cœur au point de deviner ce qu'il allait dire, mais il y avait toujours une part de secret en Haruka qu'il n'arrivait pas à découvrir. Du peu qu'il savait, ce secret portait sur Rin, et sa défaite contre Haruka lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Mais il n'avait jamais réussit à en savoir plus, le brun évitant toujours ses questions. La seule réaction qu'il obtenait lorsqu'il prononçait le nom du garçon aux cheveux rouges était un détournement de tête et une légère douleur qui emplissait ses yeux. Makoto soupira et termina de manger, avant de laisser son ami seul dans la salle de classe, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre et son bentô intacte.

Haruka ne se détourna pas lorsque son ami quitta la salle. Il était bien trop plongé dans ses souvenirs pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il songeait à Rin. Il ne songeait qu'à lui, tout le temps. Et même lorsqu'il nageait, il pensait à lui nageant à ses côtés. Haruka savait depuis longtemps ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. C'était comme une évidence qui lui était apparue dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu nager. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Haruka avait aimé les compétitions. Parce qu'il pouvait retrouver celui qui lui donnait envie de se surpasser. C'était lui qui lui avait donné cette envie de nager toujours plus vite. Il avait appris à aimer deux fois plus l'eau, parce que c'était grâce à elle qu'il l'avait rencontré. Ses deux amours ensemble. Lorsque le rouge avait rejoint leur classe, Haruka s'était sentit plus qu'heureux. Ils avaient nagés ensemble. Et puis bien sûr, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Jusqu'à devenir intimes. Mais cela, personne ne le savait, et c'était mieux comme ça. Et puis vint cette stupide compétition, un soir. Ils se battaient pour savoir qui était le meilleur. Pour Haruka, ce n'était qu'un simple jeu, comme d'habitude. Mais pour Rin, c'était une vraie compétition. Et il avait perdu, une fois de plus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Haruka le vit pleurer. Et il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait blessé. Lui qui faisait tout pour le rendre heureux, il lui avait fait énormément de mal. Rin partit bientôt pour l'Australie, laissant Haruka derrière lui, le cœur brisé. Bien sûr, il ne le montra jamais. Même Makoto ne sut jamais rien. Mais la douleur était toujours là. Il revoyait les larmes de celui qu'il aimait. Il revoyait tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble : leur premier baiser, leur première union charnelle, toutes ces choses qui les avaient tellement rapprochés, et il songeait que tout cela ne se referait plus jamais.

Le jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés, dans ce couloir sombre de leur ancienne piscine, Haruka n'en était pas revenu. Et comme par habitude, les deux s'étaient précipités dans la piscine la plus proche. A ce moment-là, il avait senti sa douleur s'atténuer considérablement. Son ami ne semblait pas le détester. Il voulait seulement prendre sa revanche sur cette soirée là. Depuis, ils n'avaient cessés de se chercher, inconsciemment. Haruka n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, se battre à nouveau contre lui. Il voulait le voir sourire à nouveau, comme avant, même s'il sentait qu'il avait changé. Était-ce à cause de lui ? Sûrement. Ils s'étaient battus à nouveau dans la piscine de Samezuka. Et le rouge avait gagné. Mais bizarrement, cela ne lui avait pas fait plaisir. Haruka ne comprenait plus. Lorsque sa tête s'était retrouvée à quelques centimètres de celle de son rival, il avait pu sentir son souffle rapide sur son visage. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que colère et déception. Pourquoi ? La douleur dans son cœur s'était agrandie de nouveau. Et ils s'étaient quittés comme ça, sans un mot de plus. Depuis, le brun ne cessait d'y réfléchir. Personne ne savait à quel point son cœur était détruit. Il ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, puisque le seul qui avait le droit de les voir ne voulait plus de lui. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait, jusqu'à-ce que Rin et lui se retrouvent dans un magasin de sport. Lorsqu'il avait déclaré vouloir lui parler, Haruka s'était remis à espérer, un peu.

"Nage pour moi."

Cette phrase l'avait rendu fou de joie. Rin s'intéressait encore à lui. Et le baiser qu'il lui donna, plaqué contre le grillage, le lui confirma. Alors Haruka lui fit promettre de ne pas pleurer s'il perdait. Il ne voulait pas le perdre une deuxième fois. Les choses commençaient à s'améliorer entre eux, il ne fallait pas tout gâcher. Et désormais, Haruka n'attendait qu'une chose : le tournoi de la préfecture. Là où tout se jouerait. Mais il était sûr d'une chose. Quoiqu'il se passe là-bas, cela ne changerait plus rien à ses sentiments. Parce que Rin était tout pour lui. Il était celui qui lui donnait la force et l'envie de nager contre lui. Il était celui qui le faisait vivre à travers son amour et sa passion. Il lui était indispensable, tout simplement.

* * *

C'est triste hein ? Un petit OS dédié aussi à Sam-Elias, c'est toi qui me l'as inspiré ! J'sais que tu aimes le Rin x Haruka, et puis Rin ne peut pas disparaître parce que sinon Haruka disparaîtrait avec lui. Voilà ! :3

Review ?


End file.
